


4th of July

by damnitscully



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4th of July, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Ian and Mickey at the Gallagher's Independence day celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said:  
> Prompt: 4th of July Fireworks Gallavich. Can be fluffy or funny of smutty or anything. Thanks.
> 
> Hope this is good enough :)

It brought a private grin to Ian’s firelit face to feel the laughter in Mickey’s chest as he lay pressed into Ian’s side, comfortably holding the hand hooked over his shoulder. After recovering from his low low (to the temporary relief of the Gallagher-Ball-Milkovich clan), Ian and Mickey were finally making the most of their impromtu coming out. They weren’t the cuddliest couple at the best of times, but in the Gallagher’s backyard and after a few drinks, nobody batted an eye at their closeness.

 "Your fucking dipshit brother’s gonna blow his balls off if he stands that close," Mickey murmered to him as Carl eagerly ‘helped’ Lip and Kev set up the fireworks.

 "Leave him alone, it’s a free country," said Ian, although he did stand to drag Carl out of the way.

 "Alright, we ready people?" Lip shouted. After a roar from the family, the fireworks were lit with eardrum-shattering bangs to compliment the amazing sight. Mickey stood to join Ian where he stood amongst his siblings, slipping a hand under his singlet to lightly carress his eagle tattoo.

 "God bless America, eh Firecrotch?" Ian rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but wrap his arm around his guy’s shoulders and press a kiss into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (allhalebreaksloose) and feel free to prompt/comment :)


End file.
